dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kadir Suleiman
Kadir Suleiman, better known by his nom de guerre ''(war name) '''Rais', is a main character featured in Dying Light, serving as the primary antagonist. Biography Early life Suleiman is a former colonel in the military tasked with maintaining order within the quarantine as acting governor for the city of Harran. According to Karim, Rais is the most feared man in Harran. He makes a request to the Global Relief Effort to extract his paraplegic younger brother, Hassan, from the city. According to the GRE, the local Ministry of Defence refused to allow an extraction, and Hassan was soon killed by infected. A disillusioned Kadir reinvents himself as the powerful warlord Rais, and forms a violent gang responsible for numerous robberies and murders throughout the city. Many of his former soldiers deserted the military as well to join his gang. Early in the epidemic, Suleiman was responsible for protecting Doctors Allen Camden and Imran Zere while they researched a potential cure. However, Suleiman later abandoned this post following the death of his brother. Rais is assisted by his right-hand man and chief enforcer Tahir, responsible for keeping the thugs in line and following orders. His quartermaster, Karim, maintains radio contact with teams of bandits out in the city, looting buildings or extorting other survivors. He directs the thugs to newly arrived Disaster Relief On-site Packages, which Rais collects in an effort to gain leverage over others trapped by the quarantine. He and his men are based out of an apartment building in the slums known as the Garrison. Events of Dying Light The GRE sends in their agent Kyle Crane with the sole purpose of tracking down Suleiman and retrieving a file he has stolen, containing evidence that the GRE plans to weaponise the Harran virus. Crane is accosted by Tahir and some bandits, but attracts virals by using his handgun and must be rescued by Jade Aldemir and Amir Ghoreyshi, survivors from the Tower. When Crane learns of the warlord Rais, he informs his handler that he believes the gang leader may be Suleiman. Crane is ordered to force a confrontation with Rais, and so destroys a shipment of Antizin. The desperate survivors at the Tower agree to send Crane to meet with Rais in the hopes of bartering for medicine. When Crane meets with Rais during the main story quest Pact With Rais, he witnesses a brutal exchange between the warlord and Osman, a survivor who worked for the gang until he was caught skimming raided supplies for himself. Rais allows Osman to choose which hand he cuts off, but removes the opposite hand. He then directs Crane to report to Karim, his quartermaster, for tasks to complete in return for medicine. Kyle is sent to restore the radio connection for the district, a task which benefits many others in the city. However, Rais refuses payments and instead sends Crane to collect tributes from survivors located at Jaffar's Wheelstation, the Fishermen's Village, and the Ferry Harbor. When this is also completed, Rais once again reneges on his offer of two crates of Antizin and offers Crane merely five vials. A begrudging Crane is forced to accept and return to the Tower almost empty-handed. Later, after Aldemir and Crane disrupt Rais' operations at the Harran Public School, he attacks the courtyard near the Tower and kidnaps Dr. Imran Zere, a scientist researching a possible cure for the virus. Crane infiltrates Rais' headquarters in an attempt to rescue him, but is captured and forced to battle in Rais' arena against waves of infected during The Pit. After winning, Rais orders his men to execute Crane, but he kills them, severs Rais' right hand with a machete and barely escapes with his life. Crane witnesses Rais cauterize his wound on the spot before vowing revenge. Not long after Crane enters the Old Town district, Rais manages to capture Jade and holds her at the city's museum, hoping to lure Crane into a trap and kill them both. Crane battles his way through the museum and finds Jade to be bitten and minutes away from turning. Knowing that Crane is infected too, Rais appears and throws them only one shot of Antizin, making them choose over each other. Ultimately, Jade gives Crane the shot, and he is forced to kill her after she turns. Crane swears revenge on Rais from this moment on. In the game's finale, Rais announces to Crane that he made a deal with the GRE. He plans to give them the file in return for an evacuation, and will watch as they weaponize the virus and profit from people's suffering. Crane hastily travels to Rais' tower to stop him. After evading numerous virals and volatiles, Crane comes face to face with Rais (armed with an engraved machete) on the rooftop. Rais' tosses a throwing knife into Crane's collarbone and the two brawl as the GRE evacuation helicopter hovers overhead. After being stabbed with his own machete, he tackles Crane and falling onto a shipping crate, where Crane dangles on the edge with the research as Rais approaches him. Crane eventually survives, stabbing Rais in the neck with the embedded knife and throwing him off the edge to his death. Killed Victims * Amir Ghoreyshi (Indirectly Caused) * Derek (Indirectly Caused) * Maalik (Indirectly Caused) * Imran Zere * Jade Aldemir (Alive, Caused) * Karim * 10 unnamed members of Karim's Group. * A few unnamed runners from The Tower. (Caused and Direct) * Numerous counts of Zombies and unnamed people. (Caused and Direct) Quests * Awakening (photo) * First Assignment (mentioned) * Airdrop (mentioned) * Pact With Rais * Siblings (mentioned) * The Pit * The Saviors (mentioned) * The Museum * The Clinic (post-quest contact) * Extraction (killed) * Do You Believe? (indirectly mentioned) * The Shadow of the King (photo and indirectly mentioned) * Cease and Desist (mentioned) * Bandages and Meds (mentioned) * Protect Ahmet (mentioned) Appearance and personality Suleiman appears as a sadistic, violent individual. He takes pleasure in using aggressive measures to obtain what he wants, and he doesn't hesitate in using lethal force to take down any complications. He is extremely manipulative and often forces others to bend to his will. It is known that the death of Hassan caused him to lose his moral compass, as learned from one of the random encounters. Rais constantly hoards Antizin from air drops, then sells it to other parties for an extreme price. This exposes his hunger for power and greed for wealth. He also fools desperate survivors into running errands for him in exchange for goods, ultimately denying them what was promised. Rais will punish his soldiers for mishaps, and usually murders, injures or dismembers them for small failures. In one instance, he shoots a soldier in the arm for drinking alcohol. Later, Crane manages to punch Rais; instead of punishing Crane himself, he takes a police rifle and kills the two soldiers who were supposed to restrain Crane. Rais starts out as a philosophical villain who is cold and ruthless to everyone, even his own men. By the end of the game, he becomes a mocking taunter, constantly taunting Crane. In the finale, Crane becomes so irritated by Rais, he is willing to forget about getting revenge. It's Rais' actions that force the final battle between them. Trivia * According to a survivor, Rais' sadism involves him experimenting amputations on survivors by testing out variety of weapons such as machetes, axes, shotguns, etc. At one point, he amputated a survivor's leg at the knee and Tahir timed how long the hostage bled out. Quotes Gallery RaisConcepts.jpg|''Concept variations of Rais.'' 20160401182742_1.jpg|Rais attacks Kyle Crane with his engraved machete. 20160401182805_1.jpg|A QTE, with Rais trying to kill Crane. 20160401183028_1.jpg|During the struggle, Crane successfully kills Rais by stabbing his neck and overthrowing him to his demise. Latest-8 (1).jpg pl:Kadir "Rais" Suleiman ru:Кадыр Сулейман Category:Dying Light characters Category:Main characters Category:Hostile survivors Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:Enemies